


That's all!?

by Frogs_the_Kazoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogs_the_Kazoo/pseuds/Frogs_the_Kazoo
Summary: They say soulmate spirit animals are a reflection of their partners' inner most soul.They grow and change but if one of the soulmates die, then their respective animals are erased out of existence.'That's a scary outcome.' Mused Naruto as he listened to the caretakers warning.The blue twin lion cubs at his side curled up. He scoops up and hugs them tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you or my soulmate." He promised.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. What's to say?

A blue pair of twin lion cubs follow and nip at the blond boy’s heel. “Hey! I’m trying to hide, if they find me, they find you. Remember?” He had just pulled off a killer prank and was getting ready to escape from the Ninjas that were chasing him. One of them, 空 (Sora), had jumped on his head while 紺 (Kon), had jumped into the hood of his jacket.

“Dude, make room for Sora. I don’t want Iruka-sensei to see you two.” Kon growled playfully and made little room for her little brother. “Come on Sora, it’s just for a little while.” Naruto pleaded with the younger cub, Sora whimpered softly and reluctantly jumped down. “Atta’ boy. Now to get outta here.” 

Looking around, Naruto quickly fled the scene but still managed to bump into his loud and overly protective sensei. “I knew I’d find you here. Now come on! We gotta get back to school and clean the Hokages’ faces later.” Naruto pouted and signalled for Kon to head home.

Kon would sleep in class and he needs Sora to wake him up or else he’d have Iruka on his tail about it. Sora was unusually good at waking Naruto up. Now Naruto had a theory. That Sora would go to his soulmate and sit by their side but he hasn’t caught him in the act because when he pretends to fall asleep, he actually falls asleep.

Pain in the ass to see if his soulmate is in his graduating class but now he’s stopped looking for her. Naruto doesn’t know if it’s a girl or not but he’s just glad that someone out there was made for him. “Augh!” All this thinking about soulmates was really killing his vibe. It’s why he pulled off that prank, now he had nothing to distract himself. “Ugh.”

Another groan left him as he thought about the upcoming test he so desperately wanted to escape. “Naruto! Shut up! I’m trying to listen to the teacher!” Naruto paid her no mind and waved off Sakura’s threat. “Let me complain Sakura!” The pink haired girl nudged him and Naruto nudged back.

The two had an uncanny friendship that revolved around the Uchiha’s sole survivor. It all started because Sasuke’s Spirit animal wasn’t an animal. Naruto thought Sasuke was his soulmate but then he figured that it had to be Sakura. Sasuke’s soulmate totem is a cherry blossom tree branch. He figured that his soulmate would also have something similar to him but noticed that Sakura also had an non-animalistic soulmate spirit.

He noticed that it looked like the legendary Susanoo he saw in his father’s scrolls that comes with the last unlocked eye of the sharingan. He knew right away that it was Sakura, but Sakura didn’t know it was him until she had asked him about what her spirit was. 

Whatever it was, Naruto had a really hard time keeping up with the conversation half the time when they talked about soulmates but he was interested in knowing what two twin lions came from. Sakura had proved with an answer since she knew the basics of what twin lions did mean.

They were seen as guardians in a different culture. Which really soothed his soul and made him work extra hard to prove he could protect everything with his own hands. He had a feeling that his soulmate was looking out for him.

Even if he gave up trying to find them, if they wanted to reveal themselves they would. Then an Idea struck him. What if they didn’t know they had a soulmate, what if they don’t know who it is because the animals didn’t seem like him? What if-

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as Iruka announced to the class his misfortunates and grievances. “We’ll be retaking the Ninjutsu test to practice for tomorrow!” Iruka could already feel a headache coming on as multiple students groaned in at his schedule for today. “No complaining. Everyone of you needs to practice or else you might slack off. Shikamaru, Naruto. I am talking about you two.”

The two he was referring to were already sleeping or pretending to sleep. With a sigh, he marched up to their seats and slammed a hand down to their desk. With a jump from Naruto and a grumble from Shikamaru, Iruka sent them outside to repent for their actions. “You can take practice out there or in here.” Without a reply from the boys they went outside and started to practice. Well only Naruto practices. Sora had stayed inside and watched from a hiding spot.

“Hey Shika.” Naruto waited for a reply from the bored Nara. He gave a side view to the blond and that seemed like an answer to him. “What’s your soulmate’s spirit animal?” Shikamaru gave a shrug and took out a small sleeping weasel from the inside of his jacket pocket. “Dude!” Shikamaru sh’d him and slipped her back in his jacket. “What about you?”

Naruto pointed inside the classroom and Shikamaru looked into the window to see a blue lion on top of their desk. Shikamaru whipped around to see Naruto scratch his cheek in a sly grin. “He’s not with me in class everyday.” Shikamaru looked like he wanted to speak but also looked like his whole world just turned upside down. “I- I-”

Then he shuts his mouth and thinks about Hiashi’s warning. “That’s cool.” Naruto looked at him with a skeptic look. “Hey wanna train after school?” Naruto knew that his friend didn’t partially enjoy training but he was willing to take any chance he had. “Sure! You usually don’t train, what’s with the sudden change?” Shikamaru thought he was off the hook but Naruto surprised him sometimes.

“Nothing, really. I just want to see if I can surpass you.” Now that pumped the blonde up for a challenge. “Now you’re talking!” Iruka must have heard because he slammed open the door to the classroom and yelled into the hallway. “Keep it down and practice!”

The two stopped conversing and stood next to each other. “So where do you wanna train?” Shikamaru thought for a moment what place was close to Hinata’s room so she could sneak away and catch a glimpse of her soulmate. He knew he shouldn’t work this hard but he grew to see the small hyuga as a little sister and if Neji wasn’t there to protect her, he was.

“How about training ground #8?” Naruto thought for a moment where that was. “The one near the East gate?” Shikamaru nodded at Naruto’s acute observation. “Since when did you know your way around the village?” Naruto shrugged. “You kind of have too when you gotta work.” Shikamaru stared at his friend and was struck with how dirty and ragged his clothes were, how often he slept despite being such an energetic person, the hateful warnings and glares from adults.

Shikamaru felt dumb and utterly stupid. Fuck his IQ, if he couldn’t read the obivious in the situation, he wasn’t worthy of his heighted observation. “Right.” Naruto looked over to his friend and noticed the lackluster fight in him.

“Hey, no worries. It’s not like I say it just to say it. You didn’t see it at first.” Shikamaru, at Naruto’s expense, went back to his plan. If he could get the two people who deserved to change their fate, he would.

Rubbing his head in silence, Shikamaru sighs and squatted down. “Train today or tomorrow?” He looked up to the blonde as he smiled down. “Sure! We can meet after school and if I get away from Iruka sensei.” Shikamaru nodded. “I’ll help-” He was cut off from a loud gasp from Naruto. “Only this one time. You better be there.” Only once. He just wanted them smiling, just once.

As if they were talking about her, Hinata sneezed into her sleeve and was distracted from studies. “Hinata-sama, please pay attention.” Hinata held her tongue. Sure she could repent them for not being polite but she wouldn’t. “Bless me. I’m sorry was there something else?” Hinata’s teacher, a clan elder, was getting more and more frustrated with the young heiress. “Sooner or later you won’t be heiress once Hanabi starts training.”

It was no secret that Hanabi, Hinata’s younger sister, would likely succeed the frail older sister. It didn’t bother Hinata, she wasn’t as strong as she could be and learning about politics and clan laws certainly weren’t going to help her. “If this is what your training looks like I’m sure Hanabi would be ready to fall asleep too.”

The elder, Hizu took the battle stance and Hinata moved her makeshift table and landed into her stance in front of him. “I will not go easy on you, _heiress_.” He spoke in venom and if Hinata was actually bothered, it didn’t show on her face. “I’m sure you can try to.” Hinata’s strength relied on dodging and, soon, stamina.

For now, if she could she’ll take any training she could from anger and frustrated old fools. They didn’t control their strength to bruise and withstanding the pain was slowly helping her against tougher opponents. Like Neji, Like her father. But she will be damned if she fights her lovely sister.

It’s one of the reasons as to why she gave up fighting for her father’s and Neji’s affection. If they hated her because she wasn’t up to her standard, then so be it. Hinata was knocked down but stood up and readied herself.

“Come.” Lunging at the elder Hinata stricted him against his stomach. However, he anticipated the move and dodged out of the way. Then he launches Hinata across the room. Hinata hastily stands up just as Hiashi appears. Hinata slips out of the battle stance to bow to her father. “Is there something you need?”

Hiashi hums in disapproval. “I assumed you were going to be studying.” It wasn’t a question and Hinata wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. “Obviously this is a different type of studying father. Surely you aren’t behind on the times, are you?” But who was she to miss an opportunity to mess with him.

Hiashi didn’t know if he wanted to laugh, be disrespected or cry. Whoever was in front of him wasn’t his Hinata, he already crushed her with the weight of the clan duties. “Perhaps. Continue on.” Just as soon as he arrived, he left. “You should consider yourself lucky.”

Hinata rarely got angry or raised her voice, but ever since she found out that they had kept her from her soulmate. That quickly changed her entire demeanor.

“I’m so lucky to be confined here. I’m so lucky to never see my soulmate’s spirit animal. I am so Lucky to Battle my Sister for a Title that killed my Uncle.” She proudly walked out of the paper thin door to the outside, activating her Byakugan and sprinted outside the walls of the Hyuuga estate.

The elder didn’t follow her, most likely on the order of her _Father._ Whatever it was, it didn’t stop Hinata as she raced to training ground 8 to work on her taijutsu against a wood log. She deactivated her Byakugan and breathed deeply. Slipping into her stance, she fluidedly moved around the log and striked it multiple times.

A sudden noise was heard behind her. Whipping around, she brought her hands up and subconsciously activated her family’s power. She knew that tail! Her spirit animal. “Kyuubi! I’m sorry, did I disturb you?” The sly fox had rarely shown itself to her, a rather fickle spirit animal, but she didn’t mind. The fox had shown two tails. A sign that meant no. “I’m glad you decided to show up!”

She needed a cheer up and he was just the animal she wanted to see. “Is there something you need?” Again two tails popped up. “Would you like a snack?” This time three tails showed up and wagged in a manner that suggested he was excited. “Let’s get some birds or rabbits.” Looking around and keeping her Byakuguan activated was a great way to control her chakra.

Taking out a kunai and throwing it in a nearby tree, she hit her mark as a bird flopped out of the tree. Then Hinata watched as Kyuubi ran past her to acquire his desired meal. “I’m glad I could be of help.” A faint tail wrapped around her ankle and Hinata couldn’t help but giggle.

“Thank you for trusting me Kyuubi.” Then he slapped her with the same tail. “Hey now, I thought you approved of that name.” Hinata looked at the fox and hid his face. “You want another one?” A quick nod and Hinata hummed in thought. “A new name. Hmm.”

“How about Naruto?” Hinata whipped around and brought her hands up to defend her spirit animal and herself. “Who are you?” Naruto tried to look behind her to see the fox but she moved her body to shield it. “I could ask you the same thing.” Hinata had been here for a while, usually all day and no one had ever stumbled upon this training ground unless they had decided to come here.

“Shikamaru sent you?” The boy nodded and Hinata relaxed. She still shielded her spirit animal from him until he sat down in front of her. “Yeah, I was watching you earlier and you looked so cool too.” Hinata giggled at his obvious awe. “It’s not wise to sneak up on a shinobi.” Now Naruto stared at her in bewilderment.

“You’re a shinobi?” Hinata nodded and gestured to her Hitai-ate around her neck. “It proves that my hard work wasn’t for naught.” Naruto tilted his head and tried to get what she was saying but came up empty. “My hard work proved that I can become a shinobi.” At her restatement he got it. “Aren’t we, like, the same age?” Hinata stared at him and nodded. “I was born in the winter of the Kyuubi attack.”

“Ah! I was born the day of.” Hinata stared at him with sadness. “Your parents must be gone.” Naruto nodded and subconsciously reached for Sora, who had gone home for the day and now had Kon. That reminded him.

“Can I see your spirit animal?” Hinata looked behind her and saw that Kyuubi had rested his head in on himself. “He appears to be asleep and I don’t want to upset him by showing him when he rarely shows himself to me.” 

That confused the blonde. “He doesn’t stay with you?” Hinata shook her head but still held a smile. “I’m happy enough to know I have a soulmate.” Naruto could relate to her on that. “Me too!” Hinata smiled, she had someone to relate too. Shikamaru didn’t care for soulmates as much as shogi. “What _is_ your name? You never told me.”

The boy in front of her fixed his goggles and pointed to himself with his thumb. “The name’s Uzumaki Naruto! And don’t you forget it! I’m aiming to become the best Hokage ever!” Hinata giggled at the boys antics and followed his example by introducing herself. 

“I am Hyuuga Hinata, the ex-heiress and excellent Kuniochi. I am happy to be of service to the next Hokage.” Naruto could find the playful hint she was teasing. “Hey! I really plan to aim to become Hokage.” Hinata felt a little bad but she also was glad that he caught her teasing.

“I’m sure I will congratulate you when the time comes, Hokage-sama.” Naruto hummed in thought. Usually he would be happy but for some reason, he didn’t like her calling him just the Hokage. “How about you just call me Naruto.” Hinata smiled, she can do that.

“Alright Naruto-kun.” Naruto felt like he was high. “Ah then I can show you my spirit animal.” A tiny blue lion cub jumped out of Naruto’s zipped up jacket. “Kon! I told you not to come out yet!” The small cub had roared at him and snuggled on his lap. “Nuh-uh you’re not off the hook just yet, what if you scared Hinata!”

The tiny cub looked at the pale girl and walked over to nuzzle her knee. “Oh hey, she likes you! She usually doesn’t like girls.” Hinata smiled and petted her small head. “I’m glad I have her approval.” Naruto grinned at the girl in front of him and watched the two girls interact. “Would you like to see him?” Naruto noticed that she shuffled away to let him see the fox’s ear twitch.

“Oh hey! He’s awake.” The fox had indeed been awake the entire time. “Still need a name?” Hinata nodded and offered any help she could get. “Bonito? Kombu? Naruto? Nikujaga?” Hinata put a pause on his naming spree. “Please don’t name him after food.” Naruto smirked mischievously at her and continued on one last name.

“Menma?” At the last name the fox perked up and nodded. “Hey he likes Menma!” Hinata smiled and watched the newly named Menma flick his tail to Naruto. “Hey! I named you, show me some respect.” Hinata giggled and smiled.

“Please earn his respect.” Naruto looked around and stood up. “I can try to do Ninjutsu to impress him.” Hinata and the two spirit animals watched the blond male attempt and fail his illusion clone. A one trick pony he has yet to accomplish.

“This isn’t my best one.” Hinata activated her Byakugan after his second attempt and saw how much chakra he was using. “Naruto-kun, you’re using too much chakra.” Naruto stopped his concentration and stared at her in confusion. “Really?” She nodded earnestly and readied herself to see if any problem arose.

He started again and signalled to Hinata that he was ready. Starting up his chakra he flared it up and used the minimal amount he thought he could. “Too much.” Naruto restarted again and tried to use less chakra. “Again.”

Unbenounced to the pair practicing on their illusion clone. The two spirit animals had reconnected and sat next to each other as their human’s practice. Now that the soulmates had met each other their feelings would strengthen each of their respective animals.

For every pair it would be a little different for each one. For the Hokage and their wife’s it was rumored and confirmed that they could share images to each other. Naruto hoped to share that with his soulmate. He breathed heavily and sat down on the floor, stealing a glance to the person that graciously helped him.

He wished it was her at least. Naruto jumped up and startled the girl. What was he thinking? He had a perfectly good soulmate! Waiting for him! “Naruto-kun?” Naruto needed an excuse! “I have to go!” Kon and Menma both growled at Naruto but Naruto needed to leave right now.

“Kon, come on. We have to go home to Sora.” Kon hid behind Menma and Menma protected Kon. “You have another one?” Naruto nodded at Hinata’s question and looked to Kon as she stayed behind Menma.

“Kon, come on, please.” Hinata felt like she should let him go. “Menma.” Her cold steel voice cut through the fox as he lowered his head and let Kon go. Kon nuzzled her head to Menma’s tail and sadly trailed behind her person.

“Please come visit soon!” Naruto turned to her and nodded. “I will.” He still needed to pass from the Academy and become a fully fledged Ninja. “I’m graduating soon! Celebrate with me later!” Hinata nodded and knew when he would Graduate.

Shikamaru has been counting down the days to leave the Academy because Hinata had already talked about her D and C rank missions and they sounded so relaxing. An escort a week away from home sounded like bliss to him but Hinata complained because Kakashi only read the weird perverted book around her. 

“I’ll come tomorrow!” Hinata didn’t know if Naruto was out of range or not but she wanted to let him know. The small fox next to her flicked her arm. She knew he would still be upset with her. “I’m sorry Menma but they had to go home.” The fox sat next to her and Hinata took the opportunity to make a mini flower crown 

“This is a good chance to explore outside of the Hyuuga ways.” The fox yipped at her, in an argumentative tone. “Just because I’ve been outside Konohagakure doesn’t mean that I fully understand everything that has to do with the world.” The fox nods and curls to fall asleep. “Ah Menma, can I take you home today?”

The fox held up three tails and Hinata smiled to herself. “I’ll place you in a warm and comfy spot. Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” Whoever her soulmate was, must be a lucky person.

Naruto sneezed and hurried home. He had to shake whatever he caught back in the forest. Kon was still mad with him and didn’t even react when they went flying over the rooftops. How could he? Also why wasn’t Shikamaru there? Did he have other stuff to do? Bah. Naruto couldn’t think about those things, he had to go back and still clean up the mountain he defaced.

It was a good thing he had Kon, or else Sora would give him another set of claw marks on his back. Sora isn’t as aggressive as his older sister but he did enjoy helping out when he could. Iruka sensei had let him off the hook if he promised to meet up after his training session.

Strapped in and hanging off the side of the Hokage mountain, Naruto scrubbed away as Iruka watched over him. “Better hurry up Naruto. It’s almost sundown.” Naruto grumbled and slowed down. “It’s not like I have anyone waiting for me at home.” Sure the young boy had his cubs and his soulmate but he hadn’t met his soulmate yet. Whoever they were sure must have a hard time like him. 

Iruka stared at his proud student and thought for a moment about how the boy’s parents could have been. Quickly disregarding the thought and worked up a plan to cheer up his usually happy student. “How about we get some ramen when we finish up here?” At his suggestion, Iruka knew his plan worked when the blonde smiled at him.

“I better hurry up then! Ramen Ichiraku, here we come!” Naruto sped up his work ethic and finished just as the sun was setting. “Ramen~! Ramen! Hehehe! Ramen” Naruto was humming along to his own made-up song as he walked alongside Iruka to their midnight hideout.

Sora had come to switch with Kon, once Naruto was off the mountain. Sora had the same obsession of Ramen that Naruto had. While Kon likes sweeter things. It really confused Naruto but maybe that’s what his soulmate liked.

Sora sits on the counter next to Naruto with a small bowl of his own ramen while Iruka and Naruto slurped and talked. “Hey naruto?” Iruka had stopped eating to find out why his student painted on the Hokage mountain. “Why’d you deface the Hokage mountain?” Naruto slurped up the remaining Ramen in his mouth.

“Cause I gotta beat those old fossils if I wanna be the next Hokage! I gotta surpass my predecessors.”Iruka chuckled and smiled at his students' claim. “That’s a big word and claim for you to make, but it’s not gonna be an easy road.” Naruto nodded and took another slurp of ramen. “I know. But I have to make the villagers recognize my strength!” 

That’s when Naruto noticed the Hitai-ate Iruka had on. It showed his hard work, just like Hinata said. Naruto wanted to know if he also had the strength to get one of his own. “Hey Iruka can I see that?” Naruto pointed to his forehead where his headband resided. “Hm? This? No way.

Naruto stared in disbelief at his usually serious teacher. “What? Why not?!” Iruka felt a little childish but he couldn’t help it when talking with Naruto. “This isn’t something to easily give away. It holds a lot of meaning to me and the village.”

“Mmm.” Naruto grumbled and slurped back his ramen, out of the corner of his eye, Naruto watched Iruka continue to eat his ramen. “You're stingy.” Iruka now had a fuse to settle. “What? No.” Naruto felt accomplished at his jab. “Now you owe me seconds!” Iruka was fighting an uphill battle.

“Hey now! I gotta-” Iruka couldn’t think of an excuse fast enough to refute the blonde as he ordered another round of ramen. “Hey Jichan! ANoTher One!!” Now he had done it. “Naruto!” Naruto laughed off the threat and happily ate his food.

Iruka couldn’t stay mad long and enjoyed the extra food that came out of his pocket. He wanted to give Naruto a little piece of mind from tomorrow's test.


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

Another day, another test. Naruto grumbled as he remembered the night before and all the ramen he wrangled out of Iruka pocket. “Best night ever!” Kon and Sora jumped onto his bed as he sat up, stretched and yawned. “Hey, who wants to come with me?” 

Sora yipped happily while Kon stomped on the bed sheets and curled into bed. “Hey now missy. I was just about to make the sheets.” Naruto picks Kon up and fixes her crumbled up side as he continues to fix the rest of the bed. “There now you can mess it up all you want.”

Naruto looked around for Sora but couldn’t find him. Shrugging it off, he went to go eat some breakfast ramen and see if the milk had expired yet. Taking a small whiff, he didn’t immediately die from the smell. “Still good.” Taking a good chuck, he finished the cartoon and threw it out.

“Sora! We gotta go.” As if the tiny cub had finally reappeared, he jumped on Naruto’s feet and sunk his claws on Naruto’s pants. “Hey! Come on, we gotta go or else we’ll be late.” Sora climbed up into his collar jacket and fell in.

Then popped his head up, Naruto couldn’t handle all of the fluff and softness from him. “That tickles.” Laughing and gently petting Sora’s head, he made it out to the Academy in record time. He wasn’t even late!

Skidding into the classroom, he tried to be stealthy but once he saw the lazy genius that skipped out on training yesterday, he couldn’t stop the bubbled up feelings he felt when that jerk didn’t show up.“Shikamaru!” Iruka wasn’t even in class and he could hear the blonde with how loud he shouted. “What?” Naruto marched up, sat behind him, and glared at Nara. “Where were you yesterday?” 

Shikamaru knew exactly what he was talking about but didn’t give any indication that he knew what he was saying. “Yesterday? I said we were going to go train at the number 9. Did you go somewhere else?” Naruto thought about what they talked about yesterday and almost bought it. “Then how come Hinata asked if you sent me?”

Shikamaru didn’t know if he should praise her for using her brain or not because now he was in a pickle. “Can we talk about this later? I can’t give you the full rundown right now.” Naruto stared for a second longer but ultimately nodded. “Promise me.” Shikamaru held out his pinkie and Naruto hooked him around the boy next to him.

“I promise. We gotta graduate first, come on.” Naruto blissfully remembered Hinata’s promise. “Oh hey, Hinata might show up!” Shikamaru thought back to the day before and how she was whisked away for another mission with a mysterious anbu. “She’s on a-”

Iruka entered the class and noticed all, if not most, of his students away. “Settle down! I’ll be going over what to expect on the Graduation exam. So listen carefully! First we’ll call up your name into the next room where you will demonstrate how to properly perform the Bunshin no jutsu.”

Naruto groaned and held his hands on his head. ‘Man, that’s my worst skill! Maybe I can get through it if I barely use any chakra? I don’t know.’ Iruka pulled him out of his thoughts at his warning. “And please leave all of your totems, Pendants, and tokens in the classroom. I will not permit cheating with your soulmates.” Naruto looked at Iruka confused. “What’s that stuff?” Before Iruka could answer, Sakura chipped in.

“It’s basically your soulmate’s identification. Like how mine is a sword and Sasuke’s is a tree branch. Shikamaru has a fan, Ino has a paint brush. What about yours?” Naruto felt like he was between a rock and a hard place but he still answered.

“I don’t have one.” Half the class exploded. It was almost unheard of. “Huh!?” Multiple cries from girls are ripping through him. “What do you mean you don’t have one!? What about your animal?!” At that moment Sora popped up from his jacket and growled at the girls surrounding him.

“You liar! You have an animal.” Naruto shielded Sora from the mean girls. “Yeah of course I do, but what’s the deal with the token or whatever Iruka-sensei said.” Iruka went and separated the girls from Naruto to let him breathe a little. “Not all contacts with your soulmate are physical, it can be on their body.”

Now that he mentioned it, Naruto did have a weird birthmark on his forehead. His goggles and hair usually covered it. Moving his hair out of the way Iruka saw the cursed bird seal on him. It wasn’t a secret that the Hyuuga clan had placed it on their branch members but seeing it on his student he was appual.

“Hey do you think my soulmate has this mark as well?” Iruka needed to defuse the situation. Shikamaru looks at the mark on his friend's forehead and pales. Hinata didn’t have it but she has always felt an ache on that spot. “I hope not, it’s not a good sign to have that on you Naruto.” Naruto felt like his world was slowly crumbling.

“Is my soulmate okay?” Naruto worriedly asks and Shikamaru comes to his rescue with a solemn nod that calms him down. “I’m not lying, she’s fine. Trust me.” Iruka knew his student’s didn’t lie to each other, he just hoped that whoever Naruto’s soulmate was alright. “W-we have a test to do. Come on up Ashia Hino.”

One by one a student left their token up on Iruka’s desk as they went with him to another room for the exam. The process repeated until it was Naruto in the room alone without Sora and with Iruka and an unfamiliar teacher. “Naruto please stand in front so Mizuki can evaluate how well you perform Bunshin no jutsu.”

Naruto nodded and stood in the middle of the room, looking at the two teachers, waiting to start. “Begin.” ‘Right.’ Channelling his chakra he concentrated enough to make at least one. ‘I only need one! I can do this!’

**_Poof_ **

With a puff of smoke, Naruto thought he farted but he looked beside himself to see a frail and delated clone. “Damnit.” Taking a peek at Iruka, Naruto could see his teacher struggling to give the final answer. “Fail.”

Mizuki watched as Naruto helplessly groaned and leaned his head back. “Iruka, how about we let him pass on a technicality?” Iruka shook his head at Mizuki’s laid back attitude. “We can’t have that. He needs this skill to trick and confuse enemies.” Iruka stood up and walked around to let Naruto out.

“This test is to see if these rookies are even prepared for the Ninja world. Just learning about geography, politics, and history isn’t enough. We are made to help the Hokage and Daimyo” Naruto stared at his teacher in awe.

“Work hard to become a Ninja Naruto, I believe you can do it.” Iruka had finally given something that Naruto needed. Encouragement. With a tight and sad nod, Naruto waited in the other classroom with Sora.

Sleeping the crushing defeat off, Naruto stayed until it was the end of the day, to go to his swing. He wanted to go home but that would have crushed him more. Maybe Hinata could stop by. After Shikamaru came out and left with his family, he informed the blonde that Hinata was away on a mission.

It disappointed him at first but changed his tune when he realized it must have been her first real mission. Not the D-rank he does to get a little extra cash. He’ll work hard to catch up to her. He vowed.

Just out of range, he could hear a couple of adults talk about him. “Is that the kid?” The second woman answered the first one. “Yeah but it’s also _him_.” She let out a sigh of relief and it hurt Naruto, they treated him like some monster.

“He would have sullied the Shinobi name if we let him.” The first one scoffed. “That’s what they said about his soulmate last year but I’d bet that she’s de-” Naruto got off the swing to leave but he turned and ran to the woman that was speaking.

Only to see the older woman fall to the ground by an angry Sakura and equally fuming Sasuke. “Aren’t you supposed to be going home _civilian_?” Sasuke spoke as anger seethed out of his teeth. Naruto glared at the two women as they scrambled out of the academy with their embarrassed child.

“Thanks.” The two looked at Naruto and grimaced. “Don’t worry about us, I’m sure you can graduate next year.” Sakura spoke, hopefully cheering up the blonde. He didn’t until Sasuke spoke up. “You still have to catch up to me, are you going to let this set you back.” At the mention of their accidental rivalry, Naruto snapped his head up to the raven head.

Clenching his fist and grinning to the soulmate pair, Naruto held a thumbs up and his signature smile. “You got that right! You’re not getting rid of me that easily!” The pair smiled at each other at Naruto’s recovery.

Watching the scene unfold was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, and Iruka. They tried everything to make sure that people knew not to bring this type of behavior but it still slipped through. The disappointment that filled them couldn’t be described with a heavy sigh, they retreated back to Sansedai's office.

Meanwhile Mizuki had to get his plan in motion and such a willing degenerate victim just fell into his lap. “Naruto!” The young soon-to-be shinobi had jumped out of his thoughts and turned to the forgettable teacher. “Ah! Mizuki Sensei!” The young light blue haired shinobi had pointed his head on a nearby building. “Would you like some advice?”

The young boy nodded at his teacher's suggestion. “Come on, let's go.” Not so much as a peep was out of Naruto. He had trouble trying to remember if his cubs had ever so much as flickered out of existence but came up empty on his memory. “Iruka sensei is a serious person.” Naruto already knew that, but let his teacher continue.

“His parents, like a lot of people, died on the night the Kyūbi attacked us.” Naruto felt guilty but maybe that was because everyone called him a monster on the anniversary on that day. “Since then he’s had to do everything on his own. He’s just like you.” Naruto looked up at the mountain he had cleaned yesterday, and how Iruka had stayed with him to get some Ramen afterwards.

Some hope shines through Naruto’s eyes since he’s left the academy. The reality that his soulmate could be in danger hadn’t really hit him like today. He hadn’t really thought too much about the positive reaction that came from Iruka. With the good came some bad.

“He wants to prepare you and all his students for the Ninja work.” Naruto nodded, glad that Mizuki had taken the time to even talk to him. None of the other teachers had done that before. “But I still need to graduate first.” Mizuki smiled and waved his hand to him. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“Well. There’s this secret exam but if you don’t wanna take it.” Naruto jumped up and looked at his teacher. “Really?!” His excitement was contagious. Mizuki nodded and worked to tell his plan to the unsuspecting boy.

* * *

Creeping into the old man’s home was easier than he thought. “What are you going here in the middle of the night?” Naruto paused his mission and knew he was busted. Well, almost busted. “Oiroke no jutsu!” That old man had a nose bleed and passed out! If Naruto wasn’t on a stealth mission he would have laughed and taken a photo.

Sora licked the old man’s face while Kon had roared at him. Naruto softly whistles at them and they follow happily as Naruto searches in the Sandaime’s office. “Come on, Where is it?” Pulling out many different scrolls from the small shelves.

Kon yipped and pulled out a scroll that had a seal on it. “Hey! You found it.” Kon nuzzled his hand and playfully bit his hand. “Hey! Come on, we gotta go.” Sora jumped into his arms after he strapped the scroll on his back.

Kon ran by his side as he jumped out of the window. Mizuki smirked in the shadows as he watched the brat get away as the perfect decoy. Naruto reached a clearing as he opened the scroll. He had some time to kill and this was the perfect way. Sora jumped out of Naruto’s arms and he was watching him play with Kon. The two were chasing around each other. “What’s here.. Hm.. Kage bunshin no jutsu? Is there even a difference?”

Naruto scanned the entirety of the technique shadow clones and began to get to work. He had a long night ahead of him and he’d come through this obstacle too. “If you could see me now Iruka Sensei!”

A sneeze and Iruka rubbed his nose. “Am I coming down with something?” Iruka yawned and laid down on his bed. Thinking back to the conversation he had with the Hokage and how it always lead to the night of the attack.

The dried blood. Fallen shinobi surrounding crumbled buildings. A fallen barrier and the shattered spirit of everyone that night. He couldn’t breath. Jumping out of his bed and clenching his chest.

**_Knock Knock!!_ **

A little grateful but mostly tired he begrudgingly got up and opened the door to his apartment. “Yeah?” Mizuki stood at the door, panting and looking out of breath. “Naruto’s stolen the scroll of the forbidden seals as a prank!”

Iruka wanted to believe his student and even if he wasn’t the brightest he knew that this could affect his academic record. Unless. “The Hokage has asked all available Chunin to gather at Hokage tower! Come on.”

Iruka nodded but stared at his partner. “We better hurry and make sure Naruto hasn't taken the scroll for too long.” Mizuki was acting suspicious but whatever he was hiding would have to come later. Now he had to find Naruto.

In the distance, a group of Chunin Ninjas had formed a circle around the Sandaime. “We should have killed him when we had the chance!” A loud cough omitted from Iruka arrived on the scene. “Would you like to repeat that?”

The active Chunin had stared at the retired Chunin teacher. “Gladly.” Sandaime stood in between the two Chunin and gave them space. “We are here for the forbidden seals that the previous Hokage outlawed. Not for the Kyūbi vessel”

Before the crowd could start yelling and slurring he continued. “And if used incorrectly, they can prove to be dangerous. We must hurry to find the perpetrator and take him to T&I.” That was the final thing he said as he waved his hand and set the Ninja’s on their hunt. “Hai!”

Iruka thought he should search the woods as Mizuki thought to ruin Naruto’s already crippling reputation. Two separate intentions and two very different attitudes towards the blonde boy with a terrible fate.

Entering a clearing with a rundown shack, Iruka spotted his missing student. “Naruto!” The two were both out of breath, Naruto was sitting on the floor and Iruka had rested on his knees. “Iruka sensei! I was just thinking of showing you what I learned!”

Now that Iruka had caught his breath he noticed how banged up and dirty Naruto was. “Have you been practicing all night?” Naruto stood up and signed the ram symbol for his new skill.

“I wanna show you the new skill I learned!” Sora and Kon had already turned back home and turned in for the night, Naruto readied himself to show off.

Iruka held his hands up. “Hold up Naruto. Where did you get the scroll on your back?” Naruto shifted around his person and held it in his hands. “Oh! Mizuki told me where to find it and about this place.” 

“Mizuki?” Iruka whispered as he marveled over the new information he was provided. He was right! Mizuki did have something to do with this. “Naruto-” Something shiny and fast headed towards the duo in the opening.

Iruka pushes Naruto away and takes a couple of Kunai to his arm and leg. A few sickening gushes deafens the air as Iruka takes one out. “Looks like you’ve found your precious student.” Mizuki mocked as he watched from atop the tree line. “So I was right.” 

“Naruto, the scroll.” His emotionless voice didn’t reach the boy's ears as he watched Iruka pull another Kunai out of his body. “Iruka-nii.” Naruto softly said as he watched him. “What’s going on!” He shouted to Mizuki as the older shinobi looked down at the two.

His cold glare didn’t scare him, the possibility of losing the one person that went out of their way to be nice to him, did. “Naruto, snap out of it!” Naruto nodded and listened to his teacher's voice. “Mizuki was using you to steal the scroll. You have to get out of here!” Naruto wishes he could turn to Iruka sensei but he wouldn’t be able to look away from the blood.

Training his eyes on Mizuki and watching for any move he made. “Come on Naruto. Don’t you want to use your new skills on the villagers that put you down? The ones that treated you like the monster that you are?” Naruto stepped back in confusion. “Monster?” Mizuki slowly chuckled at his confusion. “Aw, come on. Surely, someone told you, right?”

Naruto looked to Iruka sensei for any sign that Mizuki was lying. “Iruka sensei?” Iruka sensei took a Kunai and threw it back up towards Mizuki. Mizuki easily deflected it and squatted down on the branch he hanged off. “You know, the _spe~cial_ -” Iruka cut off Mizuki’s mini explanation with a yell. “Mizuki!” Mizuki threw 10 more Kunai at the injured teacher.

“Oh, get off your high horse Iruka!” Mizuki was fuming at Iruka’s calm demeanor. “You and I both know that he’s the one responsible for your parents death! For **everyone’s** death! That night was the worst night this village ever faced.” Naruto looked between the two sensei’s, not knowing who to trust. “I’m the monster tha-?”

“Naruto.” Iruka softly spoke, as if Naruto would break at any moment. Which didn’t make any sense, why would he? He wasn’t a monster was he? Unless.. It clicked then. “I’m the Kyūbi.”

Naruto now understood why his soulmate didn’t appear, why the other adults excluded him and why they kicked him out of every store. “I’m. The. Kyūbi.” Everyone must hate him.

Mizuki smiled as Naruto started to break down. “That’s right, now you're easy prey.” Mizuki took out a demon wind shuriken and spinned it on the tip of his fingers. Iruka sensei refuses to watch his student fall to this. As Mizuki lands on the ground and gets ready to throw it. Iruka throws himself in the path of the trajectory. “Ugh.”

As his back is impaled by the giant shuriken it snapped Naruto out of his self pity. “Sensei?” He asked slowly, Iruka smiled down at his student. Despite the pain he feels and will feel all the way throughout next week. He smiled. “I can’t let my favorite student die on my watch, can I?”

Naruto felt the blood fall on his cheek from Iruka’s mouth. “Why?” He found himself asking. Iruka coughed and dropped his head. His tears flowed as painful memories played in his mind. They really had the same childhood. “We are the same idiots that cause the third a lot of trouble and I’ll be damned if I leave you alone anymore.”

Another hoarse cough sounded from Iruka as Mizuki crept closer to the two. Naruto had a choice and he had to take it. Naruto ran into the woods as he heard Mizuki’s shrill laugh in the distance. “I told you he was like me. He won’t change with a few simple words Iruka. We’re both monsters.” 

Iruka used the strength he could feel and took the shirken out from his back. “Naruto isn’t like you.” Mizuki kicked him down and Iruka groaned loudly. “You’re not much of anything when you roll on the ground like that Iruka.” Iruka growled and took two Kunai’s out and threw them. “Who’s fault is that? Huh!”

Mizuki snickered as he watched breath heavily. “I’ll deal with you later, first I have to get my prize and kill Naruto.” Mizuki ran off with a promise. “I’ll come after you once I’m done.” Iruka stared into the starry night sky and sat up. He still had a job to do. As a teacher. As an adult. As a human being. To Naruto.

Across town at the East Gate, Chunin had gathered again. They searched the east and west side but no one had found Naruto or the alleged perpetrator. “We should kill him before he releases his demonic power.” Just then a two power team had entered the village as the group shouted for the ending of the Kyūbi.

Unfortunately for the group of Chunins, one of the two had been the soulmate of the Kyūbi. “What was that?” She spoke calmly, but very firmly. “One of them had turned and watched a little shinobi stand up to the group. 

“We are going to kill the Kyūbi tonight.” Hinata subconsciously activated her Byakugan as she stared at her enemy. “Then do repeat that about my soulmate.” Slipping into her battle stance, she faced her opponents. No one had spoken, Hinata tried again. “I. Am. Waiting!” The chunin called it quits then.

Her spirit animal had stood proudly behind her, Menma’s tails flicking wildly behind her, as if she embodied the Kyūbi and not her soulmate. “Hinata-chan, we still have to report to the Hokage.” The anbu beside her had the same feeling she had, only having the willpower to not act on it.

Slipping his sharingan eye to face the small crowd that dared to touch the Uzumaki boy. “W-we’re sorry!” Hinata didn’t accept their apology and simply ran past them. “Inu, please report to the Hokage. Menma.”

The small fox hadn’t left her side as she reentered the village. “Please lead me to him.” The fox nodded and went off into the deep part of the forest. Inu watched as she chased her soulmate’s fox. Naruto will be in good hands. Kakashi was certain of that, Hinata could take care of him. Slipping off his mask and waiting as the Hokage appeared beside him.

“I already saw that Mizuki had told him. Biwako held off to kill Mizuki to report back.” Kakashi hummed and brought his hitai-ate to cover his sharingan. “That soulmate thing is pretty handy.” Sandaime shook his head at the firm believer. “And I’m sure Gai wouldn’t hate you for keeping his soulmate a secret from him.”

Kakashi sighed and listened to the ‘Professor’ lecture him. “I’m sure Gai would be ecstatic but I need to prepare.” Hiruzen gave a small smirk and turned his attention to the fleeting figure that Hinata portrayed. “I’m sure you’ll find it in yourself to forgive what you did.”

Kakashi stiffened next to him and gave a tight nod. He didn’t think it would go in this direction but he should know better. “You trust the Kyūbi to not break the seal?” An obvious topic change but one he’ll answer anyway. “I trust Naruto. Kyūbi is a different matter. His seal could break at any moment but I have faith.” ‘If not..’

Kakashi handed him a finished mission report scroll. The third stared at it in confusion, he took it and raised an eyebrow at the young man. “I’m not giving this in the morning when I can do it right now.” Laughing off his worry and at the clever jonin’s idea, Sarutobi Hiruzen walked away with it in hand, waving it in the air. “I’ll go over it in my office, keep those chunin at bay for me will, ya?”

Kakashi couldn’t get another word of protest in as the sly old man slipped into the night. “Ah. Wait!” He held a hand up to the third’s figure but he doubted that he’d turn back just because Kakashi wanted to sleep. “Damn.” Leaving him alone to control the lnyching crew and his thoughts.

“What a sneaky hokage.” Jumping off the roof, Kakashi started to move towards the Hokage building. The most likely place they would gather again. He just hoped that Naruto would be alright.

With a bustle of leaves, Iruka appeared and noticed for anything out of place. Just then a blur of orange passed him. ‘There!’ “Naruto!” The boy turned to his teacher and slowed down his pace. “Give me the scroll! Mizuki is still after it!”

Without a response, Naruto launched himself off the tree branch he landed on and aimed for Iruka’s stomach. “Augh! What the-” Iruka landed into a small clearing on his side. Naruto coughed and panted heavily as he watched Iruka pull himself up front the ground. “Why? Why would you do that?” 

Naruto panicked for a moment then popped out of existence. “A shadow clone?” Iruka also dropped his henge and transformed back into Mizuki. “Ha Ha! See! He’s already peaked into the forbidden scroll!” Behind a tree the real Naruto clenched tightly onto the scroll that burned his back with guilt.

“Your **precious** student is just like me Iruka!” A disembodied voice answers back and Naruto doesn’t know where it came from. “He’s nothing like you!” Naruto couldn’t watch the scene unfold but he can imagine his teacher coming to his rescue like the many times he has before.

Mizuki should just get this over with but messing with that little brat was worth the wasted time. “He’ll be the destruction of the village. He’s not supposed to even be alive!” Iruka stood ahead of Mizuki and had a kunai angrily pointed at him. “He’ll do everything to make this village proud!"

"The Kyuubi won’t change that! He’s not the Kyuubi and he’s not you.” Mizuki threw four kunai into Iruka but watched as they fazed through him. “A bunshin.” The real Iruka launches himself onto Mizuki from above and pins him to the ground.

“He’ll reach his dream. He’ll become Hokage! Because He’s Uzumaki Naruto. I wouldn’t have it any other way and don’t you forget it!” Naruto could feel the tears flowing as he listened to Iruka’s firm belief in him. “You know nothing about my student!” Iruka’s voice cracked, he was too choked up on his emotions to fully formulate a plan.

“And nothing about me!” Naruto listened and freely cried. ‘He really believed in him, he listened and encouraged him. He wasn’t lying or dragging him on. He really-’“Gah!” Iruka’s scream cut off Naruto’s next thought. ‘Iruka-nii!’ Naruto raced across to the sound and saw Mizuki take out another giant shuriken. Mizuki aimed for Iruka as he leaned on a tree for support. “You should have died where I left you.”

Iruka sighed and smiled as he heard Mizuki’s pathetic excuse of a threat. “I’ll grant your wish and end you right here!” ‘This is it, huh. At least, he’s safe.’ Iruka closed his eyes and waited for the impact. “Yo-!” Mizuki's cheeks and nose vibrated and radiated as Naruto headbutted his nose with his head.

The giant shuriken stuck the tree just above Iruka as Naruto landed and untethered the scroll from his small form. “You’ll regret that you little shit..” Mizuki was shaking from anger. Iruka opened his eyes and stared as Naruto stood in front of him. Taking on Mizuki for him. “Naruto, get out of the way!”

The young boy ignored his teacher’s panicked voice and stood to protect him. “Don’t touch Iruka sensei or I’ll kill you!” Mizuki groaned and got up. “Shut it Kyuubi! I don’t see how you’ll protect that failure. You'll die trying!”

“As if trash like you can! I’ll return the pain a thousand times over!” Mizuki unseethed a kunai and gripped it tightly in his hands, a small smirk plastered on his face. “Do it demon! I dare you!”

Naruto signed the ram and shouted out his jutsu. “Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!” Thousands of Naruto’s mocked and called out to the traturious teacher. Mizuki looked around and couldn’t escape from Naruto’s voice or his image. “W-what? How?”

“Come on idiot! Weren’t you going to kill me?” Another antagonized him. “What’s got you so scared, Huh?” Iruka stared at his student in awe. ‘He’s already gotten this big, huh.’ Naruto rolled his sleeve up and got ready to beat down on him. “If you’re not going to start, I will!” Mizuki’s face paled as Naruto revved to start beating up his former teacher.

“AHhhh!!” Mizuki’s scream can be heard into the night as the crack of dawn shadowed the overview of the village. Iruka laughed at the situation at hand once Naruto calmed down and stopped beating the half beaten corpse. “Sorry for not helping earlier.”

Iruka shook his hand and patted down next to him. “Don’t worry about it.” Naruto walked over to his teacher and sat down. Iruka winked and ruffled his hair. “Close your eyes, I wanna give you something.” Naruto closed his eyes and waited as Iruka gave him whatever it was.

Then he felt the cold cool metal on his forehead and knew what that meant. “Iruka nii?” Naruto could hear Iruka’s boastful laugh as Naruto peaked and opened one eye. “Can I open them?” Iruka grinned brightly at his student. “You can, and congratulations on graduating!”

Naruto smiled and touched the Hitai-ate on his head. “Wanna celebrate with a bowl of ramen later-?” Naruto jumped up and squeezed Iruka tightly.

“Ah! That hurts.” Naruto scrambled off to check over his sensei. “Are you okay?” Iruka waved it off and patted his back. “Just be careful, I’ll be better in no time!”

Iruka knew that Naruto had a long journey ahead of him but for now, a moment to pause and breath a little.

Hinata hadn’t reached her soulmate, the adrenaline had sucked her dry and Menma no longer frantically weaving in and out of bushes looking for the end of their soulmate. She cursed the chunin that wanted to harm her soulmate. Kakashi had the same feeling.

He watches from above as the chunin beneath him all squabble and argue amongst themself. “Has anyone found him?” Another answered while more of their ‘concerns’ for the scroll were barely audible.

“No!” Some growled in frustration. “This is bad!” Others slumped in disappointment.“Damnit.” ‘They really needed to stop bluntly hating Naruto.’ “He may have already reached halfway to the border.” Kakashi jumped down and landed in front of them.

“Yo.” Everyone paused at the ‘laid back’ sharingan user. A small smile that revealed the demon behind the mask. “There’s nothing to worry about anymore.” Some of them were downright terrified and others knew not to press the issue.

“Ka-kakashi?" His dangerous smile stayed as he gave the order to drop the search. "Dismissed." The demon had his protective squad back and he'd find a way to become a shinobi. Things weren't looking up for the shadows in the Hokage's light.


	3. Konohamaru!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude im so conflicted on who to ship with Konohamaru cause it could be hanabi (it usually is) or it could be Remon (from Boruto filler arc) or even Moegi but I ship her with Udon. So.. I'll just leave it so he hasn't gotten his soulmate totem yet.

The village in the hidden leaf, otherwise known as Konohagakure, holds the base and home to the shinobi’s in the land of fire. 

Hayata Kakashi, an acclaimed ninja with most of his face covered and white albino hair that defies gravity and morals, watches over Uzumaki Naruto.

The kyuubi container was currently trying to take an updated photo for his Ninja registration. The last one, he painted swirls on his cheek and fingers and wanted to do another one. So he tried to copy a sanin but now he had to do something that represented him.

‘I could do this!’ “You may not be in a hurry but I am. Hurry up!” The old photographer had dealt with him before so Naruto grinned shyly. “Aw, come on! I’ve been thinking all day and there wasn’t anything I could think of.”

He grumbled and sat down in front of the young container. “Tell me when you're ready.” Naruto knew what he was going to do. “Hey! Don’t fall asleep on me!” Naruto sat down and waited for the stingy old man to talk back.

“Don’t take 3 hours.” Naruto scoffed at him. “It’s hard to come up with something cool.” The old photographer peeked at the small preteen on the floor and sighed. “How about you take a photo that’s just you?” Naruto tilted his head in confusion. “Just me?” The old man thought about how to explain it to the young man.

“It’s like how everyone sees you or how you want everyone to see you.” Naruto knew what side he thought everyone saw him as and wanted to change that. “Thanks Seizui ojichan.” Seizui laughed heartily. “I thought you forgot my name blockhead.” Naruto laughed with him. “Not yet, besides I’m ready!”

Seizui stood up and picked up the cloth to look under and see if the young official shinobi had been in frame. “I’m ready when you are.” Naruto gave a thumbs up and a grin. “I’m ready!” Seizui quickly took the photo as he was before he moved.

“I’ll give you two of them.” Naruto jumped up excitedly and grabbed the two photos from him. “Thanks! I’ll give them to jichan right now!” Seizui gave a small wave as he packed up and left Naruto to go to the Hokage.

Running down the building to his office he waited in line to give his photo to the Hokage. “Wait for your turn!” A mean woman with her hair down shouted to the shinobi’s waiting to give their photo for the Ninja Registration book. There was only a couple ahead of the newly instated shinobi.

“Next!” Waiting in line had gotten boring so he threw his kunai into the ceiling. Something that everyone, if not most of, did to pass the time. They had tried to get as many kunai and cheat as often as they did. Iruka hadn’t caught them until one almost fell on him, even then there were so many until the last day of school.

“Hehe!” Laughing to himself, Naruto was startled when the girl had repented him for making a sound. “Hey! Be quiet!” Naruto shouldered off her complaint and waited his turn to talk to jichan. “Next!” Naruto probably was the last one for the day since the office closed at 6pm. Naruto couldn’t take the quiet so he started to whistle.

“Hey! Shut it.” Naruto groaned but continued. “Listen here brat! This is the last time you’ll-” The door opened to let the Ninja leave and the Hokage step out. “Is there a problem.” He stared down at the girl that had shouted at him. “N-no sir.”

The ninja left in a hurry and the girl ran away. “Hey you were really cool Jichan.” Hiruzen kindly smiled at Naruto and the young boy let himself in. “Thank you Naruto-kun, I hope this photo is better than the last one.” 

“You were complaining about how I wasn’t professional before, I still don’t know what you're on about.” Naruto sat in the chair that stood in the middle of the room. "It represents how you want the village to see you." Sandaime sat down in his seat and an unknown shinobi sat next to him.

“Well, what’s the use of that photo when I can change their opinion by working harder!” Naruto looked up and leaned against the chair. “Where’s your head plate?” He asked as Naruto looked at the table the two ninja’s harbored. He had noticed that he was wearing his green goggles, the ones he grew attached to since before.

“Ah. I’m saving it for tomorrow’s ceremony. I’m not going to let it get damaged!” Naruto grinned widely as the Hogake looked over at the information on his card. “Everything seems to be okay for now. We’ll update our book, you can go now.” Naruto got up from his chair and headed to the door.

A small creak from the sliding door, paused him as a young boy tumbled in and fell on his face. “Hey old man! Fight-!” He tripped on his light blue scarf and let go of the shuriken in his hand. ‘I wanted to catch some z’s soon.’

Someone else down the hall had shouted after him. “Honorable Grandson!” The Sandaime watched the scene before him with a sigh. “Ow.” Naruto stopped in surprise to laugh and look at the kid that smashed his face on the ground.

“Who’s the little shorty?” The man in black sunglasses that chased after the young boy had looked to Naruto in disgust. ‘The kyuubi container’ Naruto knew that cold look. “Shorty!?” The kid looked up at Naruto. “Who’re you calling shorty?!” Naruto turned his attention back to the kid. “Huh?”

“Hey! You tripped me!” The man pushed up his sunglasses. ‘What kind of asshole wears sunglasses indoors?’ Naruto couldn’t help but stare at the tall shinobi. “There wasn’t anything to trip over Honorable Grandson.”

Naruto pointed to the shinobi at the door. “What he said!” He stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. “I bet you did something!” Naruto picked him up by the collar.

“I told you I didn’t!” The shinobi with the bandana chased him butted in. “Naruto! Let unhand him! He's the Sandaime’s grandson!” Naruto raised an eyebrow at the shinobi that yelled at him. “What’s that got to do with anything? A brat’s a brat doesn’t matter who’s the parent.” 

The kid snorted at Naruto’s claim. “Do something then!” ‘I bet you don’t want to get everyone angry at you now, huh!’ Naruto slinged his arm up and bonked him on the head. “You're asking for it!” The child held his head and clung to it.

“OwcH!” Ebisu was surprised that the Kyuubi brat had dared to do something. “Hey!” Sandaime looked between his grandson, Konohamaru, and his tutor Ebisu. “Is there a reason as to why Konohamaru isn’t studying, Ebisu?” Ebisu was caught. “We’re taking a small break and he ran off to show you his new skills.”

Sandaime hummed and let Naruto leave the room. “Konohamaru, don’t bother Naruto.” A full proof plan. Konohamaru needed someone to show him that he’s not the only one with big dreams. And with the challenge he just gave Konohamaru and his natural curiosity, he was bound to follow him.

“Ebisu I have something to talk to you about. I’m sure Naruto can watch Konohamaru.” With a tight nod, he stayed and watched as the two kids left the room. The door closed heavily as the kids were none the wiser. “I have been teaching the young master at an incredible speed. He’s unlike any other student before him.”

Sandaime hummed at his ‘evaluation’. “Unmotivated and a troublemaker is what you’re saying.” Ebisu held his tongue and swallowed hard. He hit the mark head on. “Yes Hokage-sama. But I am an elite tutor that can push Young Master into a great candidate.”

The Sandaime set his elbows on the table and rested his head on them. “I’m sure Naruto can teach a better lesson to Konohamaru’s lack of motivation.” ‘I just hope that he doesn’t take this too far and teach him something inappropriate.

Naruto took this free afternoon as an opportunity to get some new snacks for Sora and Kon. He had an inkling of a feeling that someone was following him. He wasn’t wrong when he heard tiny footprints behind him. “Hn?”

They kept following him and he whipped around to see the little kid that barged in when he was talking to jichan. “Hey! Stop following me! I can see through your disguise.” The shouting didn’t faze him as he dropped a similar wood like blanket that didn’t match the fence he stood in front of.

“I see you’re just like the rumors. I’ll allow you to be my boss!” ‘Boss?’ Naruto crossed his arms and tilted his body to look at the boy. “In exchange, teach me that ‘Oiroke no jutsu’ you used on grandpa.” With a big cry he continued before Naruto could get a word in. “Please teach me boss!”

Naruto squinted his eyes at him and pointed a finger at him. “You almost got me, but first I gotta see if you can even make a henshin!” Naruto turned around and made his way to a training ground that wasn’t occupied. “Follow me!” Konohamaru marched behind him. “You got it boss!”

“Let’s go train!” Like a little duckling, konohamaru has found someone else to attach to. “Yes boss!” Naruto grinned ear to ear, he’s never had anyone follow him because he was in charge before.

“We’re here!” Konohamaru stopped just behind Naruto. “Now what?” Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean ‘Now what?’ Henshin into a girl.” Konohamaru's eyes bulged out of his sockets. “What do you mean?!”

“That’s what the Oiroke no Jutsu is. Here I’ll show you!” Forming the ram sign, Naruto henshined into a beautiful tanned skin girl with blonde twin pigtails. Konohamaru stared in confusion. “This is what defeated grandpa?” Naruto nodded and gave a thumbs up. “Yup! And any other man that sees it. It’s my ultimate getaway card!”

Konohamaru shrugged and formed the signs. “I don’t know what they see in it but I’ll give it a shot!” Naruto grinned and dropped the transformation. “Good! To be honest, I don’t know why either but whatever works, right?”

“Henshin no Jutsu!” A poof swirl of smoke popped out and revealed a sweaty and greasy looking woman that had half a shaved head with a bloated look and was breathing heavily. “That’s not even close to you! Again!”

“Yes boss!” Transforming and re-transforming into slightly different versions of the same women/child. After an hour of working, Konohamaru was allowed a break from the big boss himself, Naruto.

“Everyone has someone out there.” Naruto would have felt offended but he was a kid and probably didn’t have his soulmate born or item yet. The kid gave a small nod. “You’ll get one soon enough, Believe it!”

“Hey, why do you wanna fight your grandpa so much?” Konohamaru looked to the ground and thought of all the times everyone acknowledged his grandfather and not him.

“I want others to see me and not think of me as Hokage's grandson. I was named after the village yet no one ever calls me that or looks at me. I’m sick and tired of that.” Naruto couldn’t help but compare Konohamaru to the frowning sticker on his hat. He also couldn’t understand his reason at all. “Who’d want you as Hokage?”

“Huh?! Hey!” Konohamaru turned to his boss and reared up to yell at him. “The Hokage name isn’t something to win over. It’s something to be acknowledged by the people in the village not because you want to be better than Jichan.” 

“Well what do you want me to do about it!” Naruto grinned at him. “Fight me for the title, rival.” Konohamaru stood up and held his fist up. “I’ll take it from you before you even know it!” Naruto bumped his fist. “Good, don’t tell your tutor otherwise!”

Ebisu sat on top of the Hokage mountain to look for Konohamaru and the literal devil spawn that might stray him from his correct path. It was common knowledge that the Kyūbi didn’t know about his soulmate and more so about his prisoner. But if that little brat didn’t leave the young master alone or corrupt his teachings then screw the law. 

As Ebisu spotted the two troublemakers and jumped off the Hokage Mountain. From the top of the roof of his building. The Sandaime watched Ebisu and his eyes of hate track down the young Kyūbi container. With a heavy heart he watches as Iruka calls from behind. “Ah! Lord third! I’ve been searching for you everywhere.”

A smile plays on the old man’s face. “Perhaps you should look everywhere you don’t expect instead of the predictable. “And here I thought you Naruto was a bad influence but it must have been you teaching him everything.” With a soft and low chuckle the Hokage turns to his homeroom teacher.

“You needed me Iruka?” The bandaged Ninja bowed to him. “I wanted to make sure that Naruto didn’t mess around with the photo for the NInja Registration like last time.” Iruka grinned at the memory from last night. “I lectured him about the importance of making sure he showed his true strength to the villages and not what they think he is made out to be.”

“It’s going to be very difficult. Impossible even.” Iruka stared at the wise Hokage in disbelief. They had tried everything to make sure Naruto wasn’t left out but maybe that was the probably what gave away that not everything is what it seems. “We did-”

“I know. I know you made sure he wasn’t hated by simply being his teacher but many people will not see past his prisoner. The children around his age already isolate him because their parents think he hasn’t suffered enough and force their hate on him.” The Hokage looked up at the Forth’s head.

Naruto’s real father: Minato Namikaze. “The fourth wanted to hold Naruto as a hero, without knowing he condemned Naruto and his soulmate to a life of pain. But I shouldn’t blame him. I made that law thinking it would help Naruto when it only backfired.”

Iruka felt guilty. He had also been one of the adults that looked to Naruto only as the Kyūbi and not as him. He had gotten over that mindset, and he had loved the boy that was beneath the ostracized hate. “Those eyes that hate and don’t even acknowledge you as a human being are the coldest.” Iruka could only hope that Naruto could face whatever challenges were thrown at him.

Ebisu stands on a tree branch to look down on the demon brat. “I finally found you.” Naruto was distracted by the cold glares the tutor gave him. ‘Not again, I wasn’t even doing anything bad.’ Konohamaru looked up to his tutor and got off his log. “Now I can use my newest skill to defeat you!”

With an exhausted sigh, Ebisu jumped off the tree branch and landed just in front of the two. “You don’t have time for that Young Master. We have to go home.” Konohamaru formed the ram sign and squatted. “No way! I didn’t train this much just to go home. This is my first step to defeating grandpa!” 

“And you can’t get it through your head that a Hokage must be well versed as a Ninja and know 1000 skills before they finally..” Ebisu stopped walking towards the honorable grandson as he used Henshin no Jutsu to transform into a young beautiful woman with an hourglass shape and a busty waist.

Ebisu’s jaw dropped at the sight and blood dripped from his nose. “W-wh-what!??!” Konohamaru dropped his transformation and saw that he hadn’t passed out like his grandpa. “Hey! Boss- I mean rival, It didn’t work.” Ebisu finally snapped out of his dirty thoughts and screeched at the young boy. “T-Th-That's such a vulgar skill!!” Wiping away the tickling blood he fixed his glasses.

“I, a gentleman, would never fall for such a low and crass ploy like that.” Naruto stared at the man that failed to cover up his miserable and flustered self. “You big words mean nothing to me, closest pervert.” Without a second glance to Naruto, Ebisu grabbed Konohamaru's scarf. “Don’t hang out with idiots like that young master. I’m your fastest way to the Hokage name.”

Konohamaru stood his ground and pulled against his teacher. “I can do it without your help!” Naruto produced the ram sign and popped 20 of his clones. “Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” Konohamaru looked at his rival’s power. “Wow! I knew it! I knew you were incredible!” Naruto kept his attention on Ebisu, he couldn’t help the ominous feeling. “Hmph. I’m not Mizuki, I won’t be bested by a school brat.” 

A low smirk plastered on Naruto’s face. “I wouldn’t want another Mizuki, and let’s see you try!” ‘Transform!’ Every single clone transformed into the same blonde pigtailed and sunkissed women. Ebisu took a step back at all the women that crawled at his feet. As blood rushed out of his nose, Ebisu passed out and Konohamaru cheered on.

Sandaime watched and laughed as his grandson and the tutor he assigned him fell for Naruto’s prank. ‘Another win under his belt.’ “A new skill I just made up right now. I think I’ll call it Harem no Jutsu!” Konohamaru jumped up and down at his rival’s accomplishment then realized that Naruto had beaten his tutor instead of him.

“Damn it! You're too strong, rival. I wanted people to acknowledge my name!” Naruto bonked him on the head and smiled. “I’ll be the first then! I know how hard it was to not be acknowledged so I’ll be your first believer!” Naruto took off his green goggles and handed them to the kid.

“Don’t take any shortcuts to the road of Hokage, Rival! It’s not a title to be easily won. Being acknowledged is half the battle.” Konohamaru clenched the green goggles that his rival handed to him and put them on.

“I’ll be sure to catch up to you! Even surpass you!” Naruto smiled and nodded. “I’ll look forward to it, Konohamaru.” He watched his rival as the sun peaked from the trees and brought him to a new light. He thought he could achieve his goal of taking the Hokage name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Konohakagure to Konohagaku. Here's why. 
> 
> Roughly "This crap" to "Leaf science" Is just a little bit better.
> 
> Konohagakure is the correct term but by god, is it fun to mess around with switching some letters around.
> 
> Okay disclaimer. I do not approve of the whitewashing of any women and the 'disgusting' view of women simply because they are 'fat', 'overweight', 'a darker skin tone', 'anything that isn't skinny'
> 
> :)
> 
> Take that shit somewhere else


	4. The Aloof Hataka Kakashi

Naruto fell asleep the moment he entered the classroom. There wasn’t anybody except Iruka and he was too excited to sleep properly last night. ‘I’m finally a full fledged ninja!’

Kon hitched a ride with him because she wanted to get outside. “Kon, stoooop.” The small cub had nuzzled and chewed his bed hair. Iruka watched and laughed at the predicament his student was in.

“Kon is pretty energetic.” Naruto picked Kon up from the top of his head. “Pretty painful too. You know not to eat my hair Kon.” Iruka ruffled his hair and went back to his desk. “Make sure that he doesn’t get loose in the classroom.” Naruto nodded and dropped Kon on the desk. She lands and jumps off immediately. “Got it!”

Iruka was looking down the list that compiled of the new generation of teams. He noted that Hinata Hyuuga was on the list; Naruto’s soulmate. With a smile, Iruka watched as Naruto tried to catch some sleep before everyone started gathering in the classroom.

He didn’t know where the little lion had gone but he was distracted as Shikamaru came into the room with Hinata behind him. “We’re not late.” Shikamaru stumbled in and fell as Hinata smiled and walked past him. “So troublesome.” Iruka noticed that Kon had stopped and followed Hinata.

“Hello Kon.” She picked up the cub and pets her correctly. “Naruto’s asleep, I’ll have you with me instead. I’m sure Menma wants to see you as well.” At the sound of his name, the little kyuubi incarnated pops his head up and licks Kon’s ear. The tiny lioness claws at him and the fox sits next to Naruto. “Hehe.”

Shikamaru picks a spot in the back while Hinata chooses the seat behind Naruto. “I’ll watch over your chosen.” She softly whispered as she made sure no one disturbs Naruto. Shikamaru was forced to come early because of Hinata.

She had finally been summoned for a team by the Hokage. Although she was considered as an unofficial Anbu, she was only partnered with Kakashi for a short time.

**Crunch**

**Munch**

Hinata looked up to see a chubby boy eat potato chips and wave in her direction. Ah she knew him, only in name and because when she asked Shikamaru about his friends. ‘Akimichi Chouji’

“Shika! Why are you here so early?” Shikamaru raised his head and looked at his chubby friend. “Why are you?” Chouji climbed up the steps to reach the back of the classroom and sit right beside him.

“I asked you first!” Shikamaru simply pointed to Hinata who glanced in their direction. “She’s not as bad as Ino is she?” Shikamaru shook his head and Chouji sighed a breath of relief. Ino had currently been competing with Sakura about who could arrive at school first. After the whole reveal of Sasuke’s soulmate, the two finally reconciled.

It was a good start for their new friendship. Of course it didn’t stop their rivalry with each other. Sasuke no longer was their fuel to push each other, instead it was each other. ‘Personally it was better than whatever they had before.’ Shikamaru thought in silence as more students filled the classroom.


End file.
